Satoko "Sugi-san" Sugiyama
Satoko Sugiyama (杉山 里子 Sugiyama Satoko) is a character from Girl Friends. She is friends with Akiko "Akko" Oohashi and the rest, but she is especially close to Tamami "Tamanin" Sekine (Sugiyama's best friend). Appearance Sugiyama is a beautiful and attractive young girl with sandy brown, curly long hair, and is mostly seen wearing her usual school uniform. She is easily the tallest of Akko's friends and towers over everyone. Personality Sugiyama is the most calm and mature of Akko's friends and can be quite aloof much of the time. She also is very flirtatious in nature and has much knowledge on dating, shown by her currently five boyfriends at the same time. Due to her great knowledge and maturity, many of the characters, expect Tamamin, often go to her for advice on various things, ranging from dating advice to how to take care of sunburn. Despite her nature, Sugiyama can be surprisingly observant and has a sharp eye for certain things, as she was the only person of Akko's friends to see that Akko and Mari have feelings and for each other but don`t know how to express them, which resulted in them hurting each other. Due to her sharp eye she is currently the only one who knows Akko and Mari are dating, and is left in shock when Tamamin does not notice towards the end. Sugiyama can also become angry or annoyed at times, mostly when it comes to Tamamin`s antics, such as cosplaying at odd times. Sugiyama also has the tendency to strip often, whenever she gets the chance really, and removes some clothing or shows people an unnecessary amount, such as when she pulled her skirt up to show where she got tan lines, or when she took her shirt off while claiming it was too hot in a photo booth with Akko and the others, much to Mari's shock. Relationships Tamami "Tamanin" Sekine By far her most important relationship is with her close friend Tamamin. Despite her being an otaku, the two get along very well and are rarely seen apart from each other. Sugiyama also often invites Tamamin to events she sets up, such as mixers or beach trips, but does get annoyed when she does things like cosplay at odd times. Despite doing it supposibly for fun, Sugiyama shares a very intimate relationship with Tamamin physically. The two often kiss each other, especially when drunk, and Sugiyama has once said that the two of them have kissed at least a hundred times already, and in one instance, Sugiyama even grabs and touches Tamamin's breasts to put what Tamamin had said to the test. Despite all that, the two claim not to have feelings for one another. Akiko "Akko" Oohashi Sugiyama has been friends with Akko ever since Akko first entered high school, and often discuss makeup, clothing, magazines, and mixer plannings. Akko also looks to Sugiyama for help, often coming to Sugiyama about problems she has with Mari, such as the time Mari kept acting strangely and avoiding her, or discussing Mari`s confession and wondering how to handle it, or talking to her about her worries of Mari when her confession didn`t quite reach her. Due to Sugiyama's constant help and support, Akko was able to finally reach out to Mari and, in the end, become a couple though Sugiyama's help. She had taken a distant and limited approach, as she wanted Akko and Mari to resolve the issue themselves, which greatly helped the two of them mature and understand things much clearer. Five Boyfriends Though they are not seen directly, they are often seen through Sugiyama's E-mails on her phone. She constantly jumps from boyfriend to boyfriend and can't make up her mind as to which one she ultimately wants to be with. While at first the five of them didn't know about the others, eventually it is revealed her five boyfriends do find out about each other, as Sugiyama told each of them and apologized. However, instead of being upset, all five of them continue to date her. As seen at times, they seem to spoil her, often buying gifts and the like. Kuno It was due to Sugiyama that Kuno met and ended up dating Ouji, as he was part of the group of people Sugiyama bought to the mixer that Akko and Mari opted out of. Kuno looks to Sugiyama as a big role model, and often looks for her on advice on things such as beauty and dating. It was once noted by Kuno that she had wished she was erotic just like Sugiyama when Akko explained about how perfume smells evaporate. Urara Though the two almost never interact, Urara and Sugiyama share a good relationship, and Urara seems to look up to Sugiyama, but too a much less extent than Kuno. She once asked Sugiyama to teach her about how to take care of Sunburns. Harada Sugiyama and Tamamin are seen briefly flirting with and and asking Harada questions soon after Mari had broken up with him. Not much else is seen of Sugiyama and him, and from what it seems their brief meeting, he is a bit weirded out by her. Naru Though the two are not seen interacting much, it is revealed that along with Akko and Tamamin, Sugiyama likes to tease Naru too, and has embarrassed her by leaving something in the staff meeting room. Trivia * The name Satoko 'means "fire" (火), "hometown" (郷), "beautiful, handsome, good-looking" (佼), "win, victory, triumph" (捷), "holy, sacred" (聖), "philosophy, clear" (哲), "quick, sharp" (敏), "state; country; nation" (邑), "plum" (李), "village" (里), "end" (了), "pity, sympathize" (怜), "intelligent, clever, astute" (惺) or "hearing; sense of hearing" (聰) ('sato) and "child" (子) (ko). * Satoko's surname Sugiyama 'means "cedar" (杉) ('sugi) and "mountain, hill" (山) (yama). * Sugiyama is the oldest of Akiko "Akko" Oohashi's friends, as well as the most flirtatious and erotic. * Sugiyama really enjoys mixers and has much knowledge on dating so she often gives out advice regarding it. ** She constantly juggles boyfriends and she currently has five of them, in which all at the same time. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters